Empty Repetitiveness
by Amelia Letter
Summary: "Well, what is it?" Bellatrix snapped. "Something to ask me?" No more repetitiveness, he thought, I can't handle it. The marriage of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange is not a tale of happiness, but in fact a story of one man hoping for the day his love will come home. Unrequited Rod/Bella. Written for Mrs. Bella Riddle's Birthday.


**A/N: Happy birthday to Mrs. Bella Riddle (three days before mine... hehe). ****_Anyways_****, I wrote a short little fic for her because all of us HPFC people are awesome like that. Here it is! :)**

* * *

The sound of rain pattering on the windows had gone on for three hours. The same thing, the same _patters_ and _drips_, for three long hours. That was all Rodolphus Lestrange had to entertain himself that evening as he sat at the dusty desk in the study of the Lestrange Estate.**  
**

It was the same every evening, now that he thought about it. The same boring England rain, the same loneliness...

He just wanted her to come home. To leave wherever she was now and come home for _him_. Was that honestly too much to ask for? Rodolphus loved her so much—maybe too much—and yet, he rarely saw her anymore. Before, at least she had shown some type of interest in him, but now... he wasn't sure. She was always elsewhere and if she actually happened to be at home, it was either at an unearthly hour or she was very distracted.

Rodolphus wondered if Bellatrix still loved him back.

_Had she ever loved me?_ he thought to himself. Did it matter? It certainly didn't stop him from loving her.

_She must've felt some level of affection towards me at one point_, he thought. Possibly when they were younger. She did play along with staying out after curfew, finishing whole bottles of Firewhiskey... she at least enjoyed spending time with him, if anything. Even if Bellatrix hadn't loved him then, Rodolphus wished they could at least still have that.

Now... he wasn't sure what they had.

Bellatrix was always gone, and of course it bothered Rodolphus. Whenever she arrived home, he couldn't help but question her.

_"Where have you been all day?" he asks quickly, the moment she walks through the door._

_"Why would it matter to you?" she snaps._

_Rodolphus pauses. "I only worry for you. It's my responsibility, isn't it?"_

_"No," she answers, without the slightest hesitation. "You're just my husband."_

_"Then we know different meanings of 'husband'," he retorts._

_"Yes, clearly we do," she says icily. "And for your information, you need not be worried when I am out being loyal to the Dark Lord."_

_"Are you _always_ doing that?" Rodolphus asks._

_"Of course. Do I look like a traitor to you?" she questions challengingly._

_"No, of course not."_

Always the exact same conversation. Rodolphus wondered if Bellatrix noticed that. Was she so distracted, so absorbed, by her tasks that she couldn't even notice this simple repetitiveness?

The front door clicked open. Rodolphus' head shot up. Slowly, he stood up and wandered out of the study and into the entrance hall. _She's home, I know it_, he thought to himself. The moment he stepped into the large front foyer, he saw her standing there just by the front entrance. Bellatrix was drenched in rainwater, her wild and curly hair sticking flat to her head and face and the gown of her dress hung straight from the weight of the water. She had lazily dropped her cloak on the floor. Rodolphus only stared at her.

"Well, what is it?" Bellatrix snapped. "Something to ask me?"

_No more repetitiveness. I can't handle it._

"Nothing," Rodolphus replied. "I have nothing to ask you."

"Good," she said.

"Good," Rodolphus echoed. "Well, good evening then."

Bellatrix turned and walked towards the lounge without another word.

It killed Rodoolphus inside, right then. To watch her walk away from him, the realization of how little she cared for him sinking in. It stung the more Rodolphus thought about it. Briefly, he thought if maybe the repetitiveness was better, no matter how much it drove him into madness.

"Good night, Rod."

Her voice echoed through the halls, every decibel crawling up his spine. Those three words lifted his spirits just slightly. There was a level of acknowledgement.

And so Rod thought that maybe he could hope for a day when she showed love.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it :)**

**-How was the grammar/spelling?  
-Did it seem OOC?  
-Since you're reading this, I command you to go wish Mrs. Bella Riddle a happy birthday right now. Right this instant.**

**Thanks for reading guys :)**


End file.
